Lilac Wine
by Yard of Blonde Girls
Summary: The controversial relationship of the twins, Elladan and Elrohir is becoming known about the Kingdom. Involves Legolas, a pit, and lots of wine.
1. Chapter 1

Author(s): Ineke; better known as the pen name The Yard of Blonde Girls.

Rating: It's a little angsty and fluffy in parts, sorry, but it is rated NC-17 for slash implication. I'm not a porn writer, and I don't work for Hugh Hefner, so it's not too heavy. I think things left to the imagination are way sexier.

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, and languages used in this work are the property of the J.R.R Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema, etc. The songs Mojo Pin and Lilac Wine are property of Jeff Buckley. No money is made from this in any way. The sexual nature of the characters is a work of fiction. I do not mean any harm to the actors who portray them. And lastly, I don't own any of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, but fuck, I wish I did. My apologies go out to the fair Orlando Bloom.

Cast: (Briefly Gimli, the hobbits and Lady Arwen.) Includes Haldir, Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas. Centric on Elrond's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

Timeline: Takes place in the Third Age. (Return of the King, and yes, I'm aware Haldir was killed in battle in TTT. Let's pretend that was just...an injury. Oh, shut up. I need to have this elf in my story, damn it. The more blondes, the better. Now, where's that saucy Eómer?)

Summary: Arwen and Aragorn's wedding approaches. The twins' somewhat controversial relationship is becoming known about the kingdom. Involves lots of wine, and an uncomfortable orc trap.

Sidenote: Now and again, I use the Elvish languages of Quenya and Sindarin, (usually in Italics) just as today, we English sometimes use Latin or French words as terms of affection or ridicule. Commonly, I use heru, (Lord) melda (beloved) morion, (black one (sarcastically)) melindi, (lover) muindôr, (brother) pen-bain, (beautiful one).

Sometimes other Elvish dialects are hyphenated together with everyday vocab, or combined with the dropping of a vowel to create new words. This is mostly my own doing, but I've seen other fanfic authors do the same. Most commonly, I have a term used privately between the twins; tôrbain, as 'beautiful brother.' It's basically just evolution of language. Don't worry if you get confused. The words not explained here are shown as you go.

"A toast to you, my heru. May this day serve you well. To the health of the King!"

Glasses were raised, and an applause echoed around the chamber.

The insincerities are enough to drive anyone mad, thought Elladan. He and his twin were sat next to their sister, Arwen, and were sulking rather obviously. These sorts of celebrations always bored the twins. And being very young and flirtatious, it wasn't a help to be stuck between their sister and a revolting dwarf.

Elrohir combed his fingers though his raven hair absently, and stared around the chamber. Vast garlands of ivy hung down between bowls of exotic fruits from all over Middle-Earth. Beautiful maidens served silver goblets of wine, and equally stunning young men carried enormous plates of every sort of meat imaginable. He glanced around at the partygoers. There were the odd little hobbits, all lined up, conversing merrily with the elven beauty, Legolas. Elrohir lost himself for a moment in the sheer beauty of the elf. His long cascading blonde hair framed his high cheekbones perfectly. He almost seemed as if he were posing for an intricate portrait. His frosted blue eyes were twinkling with laughter as he joked with the young hobbit, Merry. The dwarf, Gimli, was heartily stuffing his face, and in between mouthfuls, promising 10 bottles of royal quality wine to the elf who could beat him at the night's sparring match. Everyone was having a good time. The King was in fine company tonight.

Elrohir gave an absent grunt and turned his attention back to his empty plate. He turned to face his brother, who was smiling mischievously.

"What are you so pleased about?" Elrohir asked, an air of disgust in his voice.

Elladan said nothing, and just smirked pointedly at Legolas.

Elrohir noticed, and blushed furiously.

His brother laughed, and slapped him playfully on the back. "Come now, my muindôr. Be not ashamed of your heart's desire! Legolas is a fine beauty. Now, I wonder if our Father would be interested to know of.."

"By the Valar, don't you dare! Hush!" cried Elrohir, pressing his hands over his brother's mouth.

Elladan guffawed under his brother's sweaty palm. "Relef me! I ca-ot breav!"

The hand was drawn back, and this carried on for some time. The twins were so preoccupied with each other that they continued to fool about into the King's speech.

"My people. What can such an unworthy aran say to his dearest friends? I am fortunate to have you all by my side. The hobbits, who progressed from the Shire for this, for the salvation of Middle-Earth, and also for me. I thank you deeply. My Lady Arwen, and all the elven folk.. whom I -"

"Hush your mouth, morion! I do no such thing!"

"Lies! Son of Elrond, you are unworthy of such a brother as me!"

There was a burst of laughter, and suddenly the twins realised that all eyes were upon them.

There was a sudden screech as Elrond slid his chair out from the table. He stood slowly, powerfully, and his cold eyes gazed right into Elrohir's. The elf gulped, and sunk back into his seat. Elladan followed suit.

"Please, Aragorn," Elrond called softly, in a familiar tone that settled the room. "Continue. We are all ears." With this last comment, he gave death glares to his sons. Arwen did the same, then turned her doe-like eyes back to the King.

The twins sat in silence for the rest of the evening, until, as soon as was permitted, they excused themselves from the festivities of folk-dancing and went outdoors.

The night sky was littered with stars, like a black velvet cape strewn with diamonds. A feint twist of blue swirled through it, and Elladan perched down on a rock to study it further.

"Get up, you disrespectful fool! You're sitting on a headstone!" cried Elrohir, his face smeared with disgust.

Elladan leapt from his comfortable position, and peered down at his stool. It was a rock, nothing more.

"Brother, brother, these lies will have to be repaid in blood," grinned Elladan as he threw his arm around his sibling. Laughing, they flopped down together in a bed of thick yellow grass, and each pulled a pipe from their belts.

"I believe we owe it to the King to get very drunk tonight," whispered Elrohir, lighting up for himself and Elladan.

"Very, very drunk," agreed his double.

The two laughed loudly in unison, and for that moment, it seemed as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"Sons of Elrond!" A rather annoyed voice pierced the evening sky.

"We are here are Sir, what is your will?" A rather drunken voice replied.

There was a fit of laughter coming from a nearby thicket, and Legolas knew he had found them. He approached to find the twins lying with 4 bottles of wine, twiddling their hair in their fingers whilst staring at the stars. They were still giggling furiously when he caught their attention.

"Care to explain this evening's events? First, that outburst during Arago - I mean, The King's speech, and then a disappearing act?"

Elladan laughed at the mention of his bad behaviour. "Come, Legolas. You're acting like you're linyenwa. [old] Are you so past your prime? Nonsense. We know you're just like us."

Legolas looked insulted. "By the Valar, If I were like you two, I'd be praying for my soul. I was sent by his lordship Elrond. Your father wishes me to have words with you both about your... behaviour."

Elrohir smirked and stared at the beauty before him. His eyes roamed from Legolas' leather clad foot to the nape of his neck. The raven haired elf smiled and beared his teeth in an evil way. Elladan giggled and slapped his brother playfully. "Come now, my melda. The warrior is going to be serious."

The reference of "beloved" was not lost on Legolas. He raised an eyebrow, and remembered the rumours that he had heard from elven guards. The twins were never seen apart, it was true, but had anyone actually seen them together? He didn't discard it completely. They were sly by name and likewise by nature.

"Well? Don't just stand there all evening, pen-bain. As much as I like to watch you, I have business to attend to with my brother."

This drunken slur escaped Elrohir's mouth before he could stop himself. His smooth complexion now glowed red, and he turned his face back to the night sky. Elladan was in hysterics. Legolas was stunned. The rumours were true. Elladan and Elrohir were not one to be persuaded by the female sex. It made sense, growing up as close as they did, being surrounded by male influences constantly. Being surrounded by each other. This thought made Legolas uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat and tried to sound important again.

"Lord Elrond has sent for you. He wishes you to meet him in The King's chamber. Immediately."

Elladan scrambled to his feet, and dragged his blushing brother up with him. They spent a moment pulling the grass out of their clothes and hair, and then spun around so they could wipe the soil off each other's backs. Legolas watched this action closely, and watched how gentle the elves were with each other. He felt a grumbling in his stomach, and wasn't sure what to make of it. He diverted his eyes as if he were seeing a display of affection he shouldn't, and the elves gathered themselves up to leave.

"Yondo, yondo," Elrond cooed affectionately as his Legolas lead his sons into the room. Legolas always noticed how Elrond referred to the twins as "son", and never their names. He always thought it was a form of shame, that Elladan was named after a man. Men were not to be trusted.

Legolas bowed respectfully before his lords, as Aragorn was also present. He perched in the corner of the room cross-legged, and set to rethreading his scabbard.

"My sons," boomed Elrond, disregarding the soft manner he used earlier. "Please, I pray you, explain to me your motives for the Winter."

Elladan was still obviously drunk. He swayed a little, and pushed himself back upright with the shoulder of his twin.

"Well, we were thinking - "

"Are you drunk?" Elrond cut him off. "By the Valar, what a sorry sight is this! My heart grows heavy at the thought of what awaits you on the other side."

There was a long silence, and everyone felt uncomfortable.

"Legolas," called Aragorn, after a considerable amount of time.

The blonde gracefully sprang to his feet. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Perhaps the twins need to be put to use. At the break of day, take them on horseback to the field. Teach them how to use a bow. They -"

"I beg you, we know how to use a bow," argued Elrohir, rather egotistically.

"As I said, Legolas, you are a fine warrior. Teach them how to use a bow, an axe, a sword. I care not for details. Just preoccupy them. Let these two become something useful, instead of.. well, what they are now - my pesky younger brothers."

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight arose, and sent bright, unsettling beams through the window that faced the elves' room. Elrohir was the first to rise. Realising what the day's processions were, he cloaked himself hurriedly, and left his hair loose and wild. His wolf-grey eyes looked almost peaceful when framed by the stunning ivory black hair that he was so known for. His brother took his time robing himself, threading each loophole patiently, and braiding his raven locks slowly and thoroughly. It was obvious what was happening. The twins were in competition.

Elrohir and Elladan stood in the hallway, awaiting entrance to the armoury.

Legolas approached, looking pristine and renewed from slumber. "A fine morning for practise," he declared, gazing through the high arched window. "Although it looks as though you never saw the night, Elrohir. Were you unexpectedly mauled by a goblin, perhaps?"

The mocking tone in the elf's voice was infuriating. He said nothing of his appearance, but when Legolas' back was turned, he hurriedly combed at his hair, and adjusted his cloak accordingly.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Elrohir. "I can fight. I can wield an axe like no other elf before me. My skills are more than sufficient."

"Aye, tôrbain. That they are." Elladan gave a wink, and stroked his brother's hair.

Legolas noticed all this, and slapped Elladan's hand forcefully. "Come now. We are not here to make a warrior out of you. We're here to get you out of your father's way while he prepares Lady Arwen for her wedding. Valar knows, he doesn't want you two spoiling celebrations."

"Fear not, Legolas. We shall be on our best behaviour."

The blonde gazed from one elf to another. They were reflections of each other's mood. They were being serious for once.

"Good. Wait here while I make the preparations. We shall have a long day ahead of us."

The blonde disappeared into the armoury, and shut the door behind him.

Elladan watched his brother's panicked grooming and laughed. "Oh, panic not, Elrohir. He doesn't notice us either way."

"Care to make a wager on that, dear brother? I saw the way he watched us in the grass last night."

Elladan looked confused. "Nothing came of last night."

"But Legolas' mind was at work. I could see it. Especially when I called him beautiful. He blushed as red as the star Borgil."

"As did you brother, as did you," laughed Elladan.

Elrohir coughed and reddened a little. "Whatever you wish to make of it. There it was. So, a wager, melindi?"

"And the terms?"

Elrohir laughed. "State your demands."

Elladan grinned and licked the corner of his lips. "You know what I want."

"Then you shall have it."

Legolas emerged from the armoury with his arms full of weaponry. He dropped the pile at the feet of the elves, and looked up, rather pleased with his own strength. The twins were preoccupied giggling.

"Enough horseplay! This is exactly what ails his Lordship. You two are nothing but a drain on all of Middle-Earth!"

"Legolas, be kind," purred Elrohir. "We are but children."

"Children have more sense than the both of you put together. You're two halves of a quarter of an orc brain."

Elladan laughed loudly. "Such harsh words from such a brazen beauty." He stepped forward and took Legolas' face in his hands. "Where does all this anger come from, my pen-bain?"

Legolas shrugged him off and took to sorting the arrows. "Stop. My heart is dead to you. I do not have time for your teasing ways."

Elrohir bent down to meet him. "Teasing ways? Come now. My brother and I never promise what we cannot deliver."

Legolas smiled and looked the raven haired elf in the eyes. The cold, harsh wind seemed to pour from them. He flinched and turned back to the arrows. "I don't feel for another of my own. Forgive me."

Elladan crouched down next to his brother. "Ah, he is not one of the elf persuasion. His heart longs for that of.."

"A man!" cried Elrohir, giggling madly.

His brother joined in. "Ooh! We are blind. No wonder you're so full of hatred, muindôr. You are but Aragorn's servant, when you really wish to serve his..."

"Enough!" cried Legolas. "I am not your brother, never imply so. Let us not say foolish words that will get us all into trouble with the gods. Besides, the rumours of this kingdom do not concern myself and the King. They are centric to you and your mirrored friend."

Elladan smirked. "Rumours? Don't play foolish with us. You know there are no rumours about us." And with this comment, he gave a long, sensuous lick across the side of his brother's face. Elrohir smiled devilishly.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure these actions are not appreciated by your father."

The twins seemed unphased. "I'm sure our father was up to the same thing as we when he was young. He went on long, hard battles. He slew many an orc. And when he returned, he had brotherly love, let me assure you."

Elladan and Elrohir stared into Legolas, as if commanding a response from him. His eyes shied away. Elrohir wouldn't have it. "Come now. You may seem but a gwilwileth [butterfly] with a bow to the council, but we know you're not just a pretty face. Tell us of your thoughts. We pray you."

"My thoughts are my own. Now leave me be, I pray you. We must start the sparring," Legolas coldly replied.

Elrohir rose as gracefully as he had dropped. "Very well. Spar we shall, but I warn you, Elladan will have you begging for mercy before the day is out."

"Easy," snapped Legolas. "These remarks of a.. brotherly nature will remain in your chambers. Understood?"

Elrohir smirked. "I meant his sword power. My brother is quite a menace with the right weapon in his hand."

Legolas grunted, and signalled for a guard to help carry the weaponry. Without a word, he took off down the hall, with the scrawny elven guard in hot pursuit.

"My sword power, eh? By the Valar, you surprise me everyday," Elladan grinned, nuzzling his brother affectionately. "He shall be begging, no doubt, but we shall see who will be the victor of this triumph. I doubt not your powers of persuasion, my tôrbain." Elrohir smiled at this, and wrapped an arm tightly around his twin's muscular form. "Aye, and I not yours. This shall be interesting."

Legolas had been standing in the field, patiently for some time now. He twitched uncomfortably as he waited, fiddling with his braids and the like, and felt an unpleasant surge in his loins when he saw the two raven haired beauties finally approaching, talking excitedly, arms intertwined around each other. He glanced around the field, and saw a group of young elven girls, in awe of the sight of identical men touching each other in such a way of abandonment. Elven men were not forbidden to be with one another by any means, but two brothers was a different matter, especially ones so strikingly beautiful and similar. They were bound to get a controversial reaction. Elrohir hissed and lurched at the girls as they passed them, in what his lover regarded a cat-like manner, and they scampered off, whispering and giggling all the while. Elrohir returned to his twin's side, and was welcomed by a gentle laugh and a stroke of cheek. Legolas watched this all, and the unpleasant surge turned into a gut full of butterflies.

"So, Master Greenleaf, what is your will?" asked Elladan as they finally met him. The sunshine and tender touch of his twin was positively beaming off the elf. Legolas could feel it. He smiled and flopped into the grass, carelessly and gracefully, as if he were a feather landing softly after a journey upon the wind.

Elladan and Elrohir looked somewhat confused, but grinned and followed the action. All three slumped on the field must have looked an interesting sight to the farmers nearby, but they cared nothing of it.

"Let us rest for a while. Besides, it is only the bidding of the King that I remove you from his way." The elves nodded. "While we sit, tell me one thing," Legolas pleaded, rolling through the yellowing grass towards the twins.

"But one thing? What an easy elf to please! If only Elrohir had such refrain," laughed Elladan. "Please, ask anything you wish. We have no secrets."

"That was my question, actually," said Legolas, his face turning somewhat serious. "What of Lady Arwen? And her suitor? Are they aware of your forbidden desires?"

Elladan's mouth coiled into a delicious smile. His face exploded with laughter. "I love your lack of formalities, my golden haired one. 'Her suitor,'" he giggled, elbowing his twin in the ribs. "Yes, Arwen is aware. She is our sister, she is more in tune than you think. And I wouldn't doubt the King's knowledge. She shares everything but her air with him, and I'm sure it won't be long before that is in his possession too."

Legolas lay back, thinking as he absently fondled his flowing locks. "And her stance?"

Elrohir smiled. "She is a kind loving creature. Wherever she walks, peace and harmony follows. Not an inch of discrimination resides in her entire being. She simply told us she was thankful to have such trusting and loving elves as her brothers."

Legolas returned the smile. That did indeed sound like the word of Lady Arwen.

"And of the King's feelings, we are not certain. He sees us as scoundrels. I am somewhat glad that his opinion has not changed just because of Lady Arwen's news," Elladan laughed. He playfully punched his brother in the stomach, and was leaped upon in an instant, Elrohir pinning him to the ground forcefully, and straddling his hips to render his brother defenceless. "A challenge!" Elrohir cried out demandingly. "I could never refuse you, pen-bain," his brother replied, a seductive smile pasted all over his face. Legolas felt a little uncomfortable witnessing this, and Elrohir could tell, but this didn't stop him.

"Beautiful nothing!" he shouted. "Tis a fight to the bloody death, my brother, and I shall see to it that you regret ever having seduced such an unattainable menace as me."

Elladan forced his brother off himself, and rose to his feet, laughing. "I'd take you seriously, if I didn't know you so well, brother."

Elrohir clambered upwards, pushing his body forcefully against his twin. "What makes you think you're always right?"

Legolas sat up a little, unsure how to analyse this situation. Were the twins on the brink of a fight? Was this role play? Or were they just messing with his head?

"The sheer fact that I am," Elladan said, rather matter-of-factly, and pushed back violently.

"Hey, hey," warned Legolas, rising up and holding an arm between the brothers. Both had lowered brows now, and their once peaceful faces were the ones of warriors. Legolas didn't see brotherly affection mirrored in one another's eyes. He saw what could only be described as similar to the baying for orc blood, and rivers of it at that.

"Peace, Elladan, peace," he cooed as he brushed a hand across the elf's cheek. His eyes didn't waver. His glance was fixed upon his living reflection.

Elladan took a step forward, forcing Legolas out of the space between them. The two elves now stood eye to eye staring into each other so deeply, noted Legolas, they almost gazed through one another's soul.

Elrohir raised a splayed hand toward his brother, and cupped it viciously around the back of his skull, pulling him forward. He angrily met his brother with an open mouth, and forcefully pushed his tongue past the barrier of his pouting lips.

Elladan met the challenge slowly but hungrily, and opened his mouth softly at first, then widening it as his passion grew. Legolas was taken back by the whole situation. He backed off a little, and every time he saw Elrohir becoming too forceful, considered stepping in. Then he realised, this wasn't a fight. There was no danger. The brothers were so deeply in love that to hurt one another would be to abort life itself. He sat down in the grass and felt a little pang of jealousy at the tenderness and burning passion he saw before him.

There was a sudden trumpet sounding in the far distance, and Legolas rose to his feet, instinctively as a servant would. On the horizon, he could see a vast procession of cloaked figures on horseback. From this distance it could not be told if it were men or elves, but the size of the group seemed to favour the latter.

Elrohir drew back from his twin to survey the group. "A threat?" he quizzed Legolas.

"I doubt it. The trumpet was not an unfamiliar call to me, and the colours of the cloaks are familiar. Most likely guests for the wedding," he guessed. "And before you do anything, just be warned. I am responsible for the both of you. If you wreak havoc on this day, it shall be my head. I am trusting you to behave with the guests." The blonde looked sternly into Elrohir's wolf eyes.

"Fear not, and chide not. You are like our father too much. Such a commander. He tries to command each moment. As does Elrohir. I like to let things flow," said Elladan. "And to let things flow, you need a man in charge," snorted Elrohir mockingly.

Legolas laughed. "The day I become a commander, is the day the two of you.."

"Yes?" asked Elladan with an eyebrow raised, his eyes lighting up somewhat.

"Well, let me not say it. I do not wish the Valar to work such things upon you. But know this, I am just a humble elf. I "command" you only because it is bid of me."

"Ah, then you know my predicament," Elrohir smiled, and nuzzled his brother affectionately.

Legolas' face straightened again. "And behaving means discretion. The whole of Middle-Earth doesn't take as kindly to your situation as the fair Lady Arwen."

"Yes sir," Elladan giggled, reaching out and patting Legolas on the shoulder in a friendly way. "We'll be good."


	3. Chapter 3

The twins had been released into their chambers by Legolas, who made sure they understood their orders clearly. Best behaviour, or they'd be on the not so pleasant end of an arrow of Mirkwood. They swore black and blue, and disappeared into their room, giggling evilly. The twins were 200 years older than Legolas, that was true, but they held with them a childlike presence that could only be subdued by acting as a father figure toward them, and the twins could never resist role play.

"What do you think of our fair friend's orders?" asked Elladan as he removed his chain mail.

"Nonsensical," laughed his twin, doing the same. "Besides, since when were you one to take orders from a younger elf?"

"I take orders from you, Ro," he smiled.

"You're the elder, my foolish tôrbain."

Both laughed, and continued disarming themselves. They crossed to their wardrobe, naked, and adopted an identical pose of pondering.

"Should we dress differently today?" asked Elrohir, sorting through dozens of velvet robes as if it mattered.

"Certainly not. Think of all the fun we can have if we fool people!"

Elrohir laughed, and pulled out two robes, both deep red and both incredibly striking. "Red, the colour of seduction," cooed Elladan. "You're wicked, my brother. Body and soul."

"Ah, but I learned it all from the morion himself."

Elladan's face crumpled up in a mock pout. "Your heart belongs to another then! I knew something was awry."

Elrohir crossed over to his brother, his lover, and took his identical body in his arms, showing him with kisses. "My love. My all. How could there ever be another as beautiful?"

Elladan pulled back and smirked. "Now you sound conceited."

"Nonsense. We are as different as can be. Your hair is longer, thicker. Your eyes glimmer with flecks of gold when you smile. You taste of perfection when you come," replied Ro, squeezing at his brother's bare torso, ruffing his hair ever so gently.

Both of them grinned wickedly, and suddenly there was a tender knocking at the door. One familiar to that of his Lordship. The same thought flashed through their minds. Did we lock the door?

"Sons of Elrond, I pray, may I have a moment of your time?"

It was indeed Aragorn. Elladan grabbed at his clothing, slipping the rouge garment over his head hurriedly.

"But a moment my Lord," called Elrohir, panic rising in his voice. His panic rose further as the tie on his robe would not fasten. He tore the garment off, and wrapped his cloak around himself in a desperate attempt.

"Come in, come in."

He stepped through the doorway, and the two twins bowed respectively. Aragorn immediately noticed the discarded red robe thrown to the floor, and Ro's bare chest underneath the modest grey cape. Elladan noticed the King's darting eyes, and quickly smoothed his hair with his hands. This action was met with an obviously suspicious smile.

"Forgive me for intruding," he said with an edge of amusement. "But I wished to have a word before tomorrow's anarchy began taking over."

"No intrusion at all," Elladan blurted out, and immediately, Ro turned red.

"May I have a seat?"

"Please, please," mumbled Elrohir, and removed his backsword from a nearby chair.

"Thankyou. I came firstly on a rather formal matter, a tradition I suppose you'd call it."

Elladan and Elrohir perched on the edge of their bed and nodded. It had not gone past Aragorn that the twins only had one bed in their lodging.

"And also on a personal matter, and one of the utmost.. privacy."

A spark lit up in Elladan's eyes. "Please. We are at your service."

Aragorn smiled, and continued.

"I wish to thank you for being part of the celebrations tomorrow. It means a lot to my lady, and that does not go unnoticed to me."

"My heru. You are as a brother to us, and you know our feelings towards Arwen. We feel we owe it to you," said Elrohir softly, smiling.

"These are from my Lady and I, as a thankyou."

He handed each of them an identical ring, glowing silver and interlaced with an engraving of ivy leaves.

"We are undeserving of such lavish gifts. Many thanks, my Lord," said Elladan, bowing his head in time with his brother. The King waved them to stop. "Such formalities are not required, my elven brothers. You are most welcome. And now to the matter that has bothered me for some time."

Elrohir could feel this getting complicated. "Aragorn, my Lord, let me explain. Elladan and I realise that our situation has caused -"

"By the Valar! Heavens, no. That was not what I meant," Aragorn laughed, standing. He crossed to Elrohir and slapped a hand on his shoulder, sincerely.

"My Lady has informed me not just of your situation, but the deep ties that come with it. I think such love is rare to find, and if one is lucky enough to find it, they should cling to it as they would dear life." He smiled lovingly as he said this, and looked from twin to twin. They smiled back.

"Your brotherly tie is not what brings me here, although, it is related. I bring news of an arriving party. They are here for the wedding. Leading them is a dear friend of mine, Haldir of Lothlôrien. His party represents the absence of the fair Lady Galadriel. I trust her name is not foreign to you. Now, granted I shall no doubt be very busy with preparations until the sun has set, I want the two of you to show Haldir the respect and hospitality you would show myself. What bothers me are your indiscretions. Whilst looking out my window this morning, I saw not sparring but...things of such a nature that I cannot begin to discuss them."

"Relax, my man-brother. Peace is stronger than war. It was just a friendly kiss," Elrohir smirked indignantly.

"Friendly kiss perhaps within my kingdom's fair walls. Incestuous and unspeakable without. I fear you will greet Haldir with such displays, and make a bad name for my reign forever more."

Elladan rose to his feet and crossed over to the door. He opened it, rather rudely, and bowed as he did so. "My Lord, you have nothing to fear but the morrow's good blessings. Now, forgive me, but let my brother and I robe up, and we shall heartily meet with this Haldir of Lothlôrien!"

"Excellent. I shall be looking forward to tonight's feast, where hopefully, Haldir will tell me of the hospitable brothers I am about to gain to my nobility."

As he exited, he bowed to Elrohir who stood politely, and likewise to Elladan. The elf shut the door with a bang.

"Thank the Valar he's gone. I feared he'd never shut up!" laughed Ro. He sat down on the edge of the bed and admired his ring. "Look, melda. Matching rings. Forever bound. You belong to me for good now." He smiled fondly as he held his glittering ring up proudly to his lover.

Elladan laughed, and crossed over to Ro, kissing his forehead in a brotherly way. "Now, we must see to this Halraw," he said, straightening his robes.

"Haldir, brother. Haldir of Lothlôrien."

"His name matters not to me," said Elladan, caressing his brother's hair. "What matters is the look in his eye, the build of his form...and the touch of his skin."

He giggled like a naughty little boy would, and his lover slapped him playfully. "I wonder if he's a blonde. How I love a blonde elf on the side."

Ro looked hurt, and Elladan stroked his face. "My raven haired God. If only he were a quarter of your beauty." They both smiled, and Elladan continued to braid his twin's locks as Elrohir began to softly sing.

"..I'm lying in my bed

The blanket is warm

This body will never be safe from harm

Still feel your hair, black ribbons of coal

Touch my skin to keep me whole..."

"Aye, I remember," smiled Elladan. These words of lullaby were not unfamiliar to him. He listened to the soft, gentle breeze of his brother's voice as he remembered their first passion. The time his beloved twin had became his. Their father had sent them into Rivendell's accompanying woods after their 200th year, and there, after slaying their first orc, the two had fallen into one another's arms under the soft moss of a sycamore tree. Neither had felt anything before or after it so right.

There was now another knocking at the door, and both elves were too enraptured in one another to leave their post.

"The welts of your scorn, my love, give me more

Send whips of opinion down my back, give me more

Well it's you I've waited my life to see

It's you I've searched so hard for.."

The knocking pounded louder. "Very well then. Come in, if you're pretty," Ro called playfully. Both laughed loudly, with the good humour and purity of two children.

The door creaked open, and Legolas poked his head in.

"Sons of Elrond," he nodded acknowledging their presence. "Have you seen the Lord, by chance?"

"Aye, but a moment ago," Elladan murmured carelessly. "Perhaps he went to meet with the blonde."

"The blonde?"

"Forgive me. I'm not thinking. I meant the Lothlôrien folk. Tell me... are they by chance blonde?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Elrohir elbowed his brother, and smiled sweetly at Legolas. "Ignore my brother. His loins speak for him too often. Come sit with us."

Legolas entered the room, and closed the door softly. He crossed to the bed, and, without a second thought, climbed on and perched cross-legged.

"My, my," grinned Elladan. "Bold boy."

Legolas blushed a little, and made a motion to get off. Ro grabbed his arm. "Don't be silly. We're not going to ravish you. Here, help me with my braids. Elladan is all over the place."

Legolas slid over to Elladan's position, and gathered Elrohir's beautiful night sky hair into his hands.

The three of them sat for a long time in silence, and then suddenly:

"Do you love me, my tôrbain?"

"Aye. Like no other."

Legolas smiled, and kept braiding. "There. Fit for a king," he commented, when finished. Ro thanked him, and crossed to his mirror.

"A fine job, Legolas. Fine job," he smiled as he admired his reflection. He felt as if he were being confronted by his lover when he gazed into the glass long enough.

"Forgive me for intruding," Legolas apologised as he began re-braiding Elladan's hair, but how did you come about inventing the word 'tôrbain'? It's very curious to me. I've never heard that word, and I've studied both Quenya and Sindarin extensively."

"No intrusion. It sounds frightfully odd, but we didn't actually invent it," laughed Elrohir. "After discovering our first passions in the forest, our tutor thought it best to send us away, on a mission that would make us men. Help us discover our true selves. On our travels, we came across many a strange folk, that much is true. But never a soul like ourselves. We began to feel alienated, as if we were ill. Sick. We knew we were frowned upon, but we always assumed these things happened. It was beginning to seem as if it were unheard of," he explained.

"Until we reached that tavern on the edge of the hell mouth itself, Mordor," his twin laughed. "Be warned, O Mirkwood Brother. These stories make take a while."

"I am in no rush," smiled the elf, still braiding.

"Very well. One night, in a tavern not too far from the edges of the forbidden realm, we gave up being discreet. Our journey had been long, and we were weak with travel, and longing for one another, as lovers do. I set down my glass, and kissed my brother, very passionately. Heads turned. The tavern fell silent. People left. Perhaps that we are so alike is why it shocks so many. I cursed us being identical. I cursed each and every person in Middle-Earth that night, and I cursed the Valar, that I should fall so deeply in love with my brother, and he with I. For many weeks, we hated ourselves. We tried to stop touching each other, but that only brought physical pain. We tried to avoid our usual talks, but that made us yearn for it even more. Every time we made love, it was angrily, begging for forgiveness. I'm sorry I feel this way. I'm sorry you're my brother. I'm sorry I've sinned. I'm sorry this feels so good. The tenderness was gone, but our desire was not. My brother and I were cursed with the most perfect love ever created."

"We returned to the tavern," Elladan continued, "Feeling down in spirits. A frightfully ugly goblin approached us, and sat himself down at our table. "I know of your cursed pain," he whispered hoarsely, with a devilish grin, more evil than my fiendish brother. We listened intently to his tale, shocked at how it mirrored our own, and afterward, he scuttled off to fetch this pair of elves, Merilin and Tuilinn. To Ro's amusement, named after birds. They were barkeeps, and whilst not beautiful, amazingly similar. They had long raven hair like ourselves, both with a lick of pure gold hanging down in a braid next to their pointed ears. They looked young save for frown lines framing their features. For some reason it was obvious that their faces were worn with despair, not age. We ordered many rounds with them, and got incredibly drunk. Before retiring to bed, they gave us pained smiles, and told us that life was a horrible, painful curse. The only reason they had to live was each other. This saddened me terribly, and we thanked their hospitality, and rose to leave. As we were leaving, I heard the sweetest, most selfless thing. "You complete me, tôrbain." I was taken back by the tenderness that Merilin showed towards his brother. I never saw Elrohir and myself together, so I didn't realise the shocking impact that two twin lovers could have. Yet, it touched me. "Tôrbain," I asked. "That is a word?" They both smiled. "It is a word used by the damned. 600 years ago we met another pair like ourselves. They said the ones before them; they had used the Sindarin words for brother beauty and made it common, like you'd use adar, or pen-bain. So, you see," concluded Elladan, "We are but the beginning of a line of The Damned." He turned back to face Legolas and smiled, but there was a pain in his eyes.

Legolas had finished braiding long ago, but his fingers still darted in and out of the elf's hair, as he was mesmerised by the story. He looked from one twin to another, and his face was sincere. "My poor friends. I did not know the pain you went through discovering yourselves. May the Valar have mercy on the future feelers of this plight."

Elladan touched Legolas' hand in a friendly way. "Thank you for listening, pen-vain. We are sorry to have troubled you," he smiled. Elrohir crossed over to his brother and kissed his forehead. "Come, my love. We've wasted too much of Legolas' valuable time already. He has the King to tend to, and we have Haldir of Lothlôrien. Let us away."

The twins said their goodbyes to the elf, each bending to kiss his cheek tenderly. "Stay as long as you like after we're gone, Golden Haired One. Our door is always open to such a one as you. Now, we must depart."

"Farewell," smiled Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the Valar, forgive our rudeness," Ro exclaimed as he and his brother bounded down the staircase towards a cloaked and armoured figure. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long at all. I was admiring the artwork," he said, pointing towards a portrait of the twins. "It does neither of you any justice." They blushed silently.

"I assume I hold the privilege of the company of the sons of Elrond," the warrior continued, removing his hood.

"And us of Haldir of Lothlôrien. Welcome," said Elladan, grinning as flirtatiously as was permittable.

Aragorn had been leaving them out of the loophole. This elf was blonde and very, very beautiful. He was very typically elven, but his cheekbones were non-existent. This characteristic made him all the more appealing, as if he were some sort of rare and wild man creature, begging to be tamed. His long hair cascaded over his shoulder in great waves, and his long, flawless face held nobility and sincerity. It was obvious that this once was not easily bedded. His high eyebrows arched like their own, and Elladan felt himself being drawn in by this petty similar factor.

"The King sends apologies, but he is wrapped up in political matters, and ones concerning his binding tomorrow. Please, let us show you around his kingdom until this evening's festivities."

"Ah yes, Aragorn always was one to busy himself. Thank the Valar he has such striking young elves as you to help him keep this place functioning," he laughed, showing a row of perfect white teeth, and he gave Elladan a friendly wink.

Elrohir could see himself getting visibly annoyed with this growing alliance. "Come, this way. Leave your weaponry at the door, and dismiss your men freely. You are our guest," he said, with a false smile, dragging him away from his brother.

"Tôrbain, slow down," cried Elladan with a laugh. "You took off so fast that I was going to call for a search party."

Haldir looked confused for a moment, and Elrohir elbowed his twin sharply. "Brother, you know not what you say," he whispered loudly. "Tôrbain? Let the Sindarin come to me at night, where it is appreciated most," he added, smirking a little.

"Aye, but the Sindarin wishes to come now," his twin joked.

"Hush!"

Haldir's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Is everything alright - ah, forgive me, I know not how to tell one from the other!"

Elladan pushed himself forward, smiling. He loosened his braids, and let his black hair flow over his shoulders, like a dark waterfall of sorrow. "Elladan," he announced, "and this curious creature is Elrohir. Now you can tell us apart, aye?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Thankyou. That gesture is appreciated. I did not mean to offend. I am sure you are both very different in manner."

"We are indeed, but our common bond is our love."

Haldir smiled, and the truthful nature of this statement washed over his head. Their brotherly love delved deeper than he would ever know.

"This way, my Lothlôrien friend. There is much to see."

Legolas was finally enjoying some of Aragorn's company, in private. The two sat in the gardens, Legolas cross-legged at his Lord's feet, and the other draped casually over a wicker chair. The pair had indeed not been united in such a way since the embrace shared at Helm's Deep, and the elf had thought it time to drag his man-friend away from the pressures of his royal ties. There were many a protest, but now, Legolas could tell that Aragorn was relaxed in his company.

The rugged beauty gave a content smile as he loaded his pipe. He leaned back into his chair, and blew large oval rings of white into the bold blue sky. "Come tomorrow, Legolas, I shall be a man bound to his Lady. Such an event, and yet, I have not an inch of fear. Just anticipation. The feast shall be one to behold, so I hear," he laughed loudly.

Before Legolas could reply, there was a murmuring in the bushes nearby, and with a flash of red velvet, emerged the twins.

"Forgive us, my Lord," Elladan said, bowing before the pair. "We did not know you were here." His eyes roamed to Legolas, and a smile flicked over his lips. The blonde reciprocated, and nodded gently at Elrohir.

"No apologies necessary. What have you cheeky morion been up to? And what of Haldir?"

"What of him indeed?" said a mischievous voice, and a strong ring-laden hand grasped Aragorn's shoulder. The King spun in his chair, and looked upward to see Haldir hovering over him, radiant in fresh blue finery, his hair glowing as if it were the sun itself.

"Well, well. What news from the Lady Galadriel, my dear friend?" He rose to embrace the elf. Legolas watched, with the butterflies arising in his empty pit again. The twins were indifferent, but Elladan raised an eyebrow curiously at the way Aragorn playfully slapped at the elf's behind.

"All is well, that is all that can be said of now. And Rivendell's walls are just as you left them, my princes," he added, turning to the twins with a fond smile. "I made sure of that much."

"Aye, and I hope we shall never see those musty walls again," Elladan rasped under his breath. Elrohir elbowed his twin, eyed him a little and straightened his back up, in a very self-important sort of a way.

Haldir took a seat beside the King, and the two took into deep conversation instantly. They talked of politics, ancient lands, and forgotten maidens to whom their hearts had once belonged. Watching them as long as his sanity could bear, Elladan was mesmerised by the beauty of the new arrival. He sat down on the grass at the foot of his brother, making himself more comfortable for the conversation at hand. He glanced towards Legolas, smiling, conveying to the elf his exact thoughts without realising his indiscretion. Haldir is a splendid piece of work, he found himself thinking, and suddenly there was a cry of:

"Mind your manners, Elladan! You are spoken for."

All eyes turned to Legolas, and he turned a little red.

"Such an odd elf you always were, Legolas," smiled Haldir, stroking the elf's blonde locks affectionately. "What troubles you?"

The King laughed, and poured some wine for each of his companions. "Fear not. The twins of Rivendell play their jokes now and again. Highly attuned mental communication is the gift of the Valar to this unlikely pair. Such a dangerous toy for such mischievous boys."

"Ah," cooed Haldir, and joined in laughing. "So, spoken for, and so young, Son of Elrond?" he now asked casually, spinning his light form in the chair to face the twins. He smiled playfully as he said this.

"Aye. Spoken for indeed. Nearly 60 years now. My heart has never belonged so deeply to another." He smiled sincerely as he said this, and flicked his gaze to Aragorn. The King's face remained straight, but there was an obvious tenderness in his stare.

"And what of your brother?"

Legolas sprang to his feet and grabbed at Haldir's arm just as Elrohir opened his mouth to say something.

"Come, soldier of Galadriel. More tales and wine can be enjoyed at tonight's festivities. You must be weary with travel. I pray you, take my bed while the twins and I see to preparing you a proper chamber."

Haldir twisted free of the awkward grasp a bit huffily, and straightened his clothes, as only an elf would. He flicked the locks of blonde hair out of his eyes, and, now that he was respectable again, his expression was one of thanks.

"Many thanks, Mirkwood friend. I shall see you all in the evening," he excused himself, nodding respects to the twins and his Lord as he departed with the younger blonde.

"Discretion," warned Aragorn as he put out his pipe. "Remember that promise, my brothers."

"All I was going to say was that my heart belonged to the most beautiful elf in all of Rivendell," smiled Elrohir. "We remember our promise, my Lord. Fear not."


	5. Chapter 5

The evening soon drew near, and darkness sent everyone but the twins to their chambers to prepare for the feast. They sat in the gardens, quietly, silently, one draped across the King's wicker chair like some sort of Venus, and the other crouched below him on the grass, humming to himself and polishing his ring.

"I wonder if we'll ever experience a day as this," Elrohir mentioned, after staring at the stars a while.

"Indeed, it was splendid weather," his brother replied absently.

Elrohir rolled over in his chair, and placed a single hand on his brother's crown. "Foolish boy, I mean the celebrations. I wonder if we could ever be bound."

Elladan turned to his brother, face still and serious. "Let us not get carried away in romantic fantasy. That would require acceptance from our adar. You know we can't ask him to bind his only heirs."

"Think of how we'd rule together," Elrohir smiled evilly, laughing a little.

"Aye, think of the elves we'd have in our debt! Especially that Haldir. He'd be my number one commander," grinned Elladan.

"Ah, be still my poor heart," laughed Elrohir. "But such talk must remain here. Remember what Legolas said. And our brother. We must not disappoint."

"I never disappoint," Elladan smirked, climbing into the chair with his brother.

"Sons of Elrond! So late the day is, and you are not prepared!"

The twins jumped a little, and turned to see the arrival of Legolas. The elf had his thick blonde hair loose and permed, and it was cascading down his shoulders in a tumble of waves. His almond shaped eyes were surrounded in a thick line of kohl, and his body was scantily clad in a mish-mash of green woven silk, tucked into tightened, tanned leather pants. Elrohir rose to bow. "Pen-bain, you take my breath away," he smiled, taking Legolas' hand and kissing it ever so gently. The touch of this raven beauty's mouth sent a hard chill down Legolas' spine, and a soft growling sound escaped his lips.

"I think he likes that," purred Elladan, rising from his seat.

Elrohir opened his mouth very slowly, and flicked his tongue across the blonde's palm, in a circular path.

"Hauta, [stop] hauta -" the Elf Prince whispered. "I have to go. We... I... have to... oh, Valar... I must go." He broke away and ran indoors, slamming the hard wooden gate behind him.

"That was rude," pouted Elrohir.

Elladan laughed. "He is right, tôrbain. We should prepare for the feast." He took his brother's hand in his own, and led him across the path, stopping to push the door open chivalrously.

"Thankyou, my love."

There was a horrid crushing sound as the heavy door swung backwards, and a loud cry of "By the Valar!"

The elves hurried through the arches quickly only to collide head on with Elrond.

"All things sacred! Watch yourselves!" he cried.

"I'm sorry adar. I didn't see you," Elrohir muttered, helping his father up from the floor.

"Your problem indeed, Elladan. You never see me."

"I'm Elrohir," he said, rather hurt.

"Forgive me, my head spins."

Elladan stepped forward and examined his father's forehead. The abrasion was bleeding a little, and his hair was mashed into it from the weight of the door. "This looks nasty, adar. Shall we get you cleaned up?"

"Aye, little ones. Lead the way," he said, taking his two sons by the arm.

Their room was candlelit when they arrived. Elladan closed the door softly behind the three, as to not cause any more accidents, and helped Elrohir get his father settled onto the bed comfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me that they'd only given you one bed, my foolish boys? I would have cleared that up."

Elladan smiled. "Don't worry about that now, adar. Let us fix that bump," Elrohir said, fetching a bowl of water from the dresser. "Here," he cooed as he placed a damp cloth on his father. "Is that good?"

"Thankyou, leafling. That feels better already."

The boys climbed onto the bed, one perched on each side of Elrond. He laughed a little. "This reminds me of when you were both knee-height. You pair, little Estel [Aragorn] and Arwen would all sit around me in a circle, and beg me to tell you all about orcs. "Tell us, adar, tell us.' You were such curious creatures, you two." Elrond mocked, laughing. The twins laughed with him. "And now, my other two little ones are to be bound. How things change," he smiled fondly.

"Speaking of binding, adar -" began Elladan. "By the Valar, don't you dare," said Elrohir, cupping his brother's mouth, fully aware of his intentions. Elrond sat up a little. "Hey, hey! Come now, Ro," he said softly, stroking Elrohir's face, and prying his hands away from Elladan. "It is not like you to be so malicious. Your mother raised you better than this." "Forgive me, adar. Forgive me, my tôrbain," Elrohir whispered, his head down.

"Tôrbain? By the Valar, what indiscretions go on here?" Elrond demanded, now sitting perfectly upright. Elladan climbed off the bed in a hurry. Elrohir did the same. The two joined each other side by side, quaking a little in the presence of their father.

"A... a harmless pet name, adar. I didn't... I meant nothing by -"

"Silence," he boomed. He was now standing, no longer clutching the towel to his forehead. "Losing my daughter to one as dear as my child is bad enough. I will not have controversy on the behalf of my sons. Twins! By the Valar, what evil is here? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

A single tear fell down the cheek of Elladan. Elrohir wished his father would leave. He so wanted to embrace his twin, to kiss his tears away.

"Elrohir! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, adar. I'm sorry."

"Well? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

He shuffled his feet a little, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, his back to his father. "I... just wished this hadn't come to pass like... this."

Elrond laughed angrily. "What, that I should be pleased of such news? My sons, my only heirs in each other's arms?"

Elladan couldn't take much more. Elrohir could see he was at breaking point. This annoyed him. Anyone hurting his twin, emotionally or physically always angered him. He stood, and embraced his brother in a hug, stroking his hair. "It's alright, you're alright. I'm here," he cooed as he comforted his brother. He stared directly into his father's eyes as he did this act of defiance. "I'll always be here, pen-bain."

Elrond said nothing. He knew he could not stop this. His sons had always been together, who knows how many years they had been lovers?

"So be it. I knew the day would come where I lost my sons. I just...I... never thought the day would come where I would give one to the other."

Elladan turned to his father, breaking free of his twin's arms. His face was suddenly full of hope. "You mean..."

Elrond's eyes turned to the floor. He put a hand up in protest. "Talk to me not. I shall discuss this further when I regain the courage to look you in the eye."

He walked slowly, defeated, to the door, and let himself out.

The twins arrived late at the banquet, dressed in lavish robes of midnight blue, their necks thickly laden with silver Sindarin scripted chokers. They positively glowed as they entered, their pouting mouths shimmering, their eyes made up dark and mysterious. Nobody noticed their entrance much, but all the same, the twins politely did the circuit of the table, shaking hands, kissing cheeks. When they reached Haldir, Elladan kissed him softly on the cheek and reminded him that their doors were open if he needed anything. Legolas was pleased to see them, but was a little drawn back at what they would do to greet him. They simply shook his hand, and told him he looked well. He nodded politely and returned the gesture.

"At last! By the Valar, You took so long I feared something had gone awry. I'm glad you're here, my brothers," smiled Aragorn from across the table.

"My Lord, you know Elrohir is the evil twin. That is the suspicious factor in our delay," Elladan mocked. "But truthfully, we would not have missed it for the world." Aragorn gave a grin that showed all his teeth. He had a charming gappy smile that showed he was not just a pretty puppet, but a soldier and a working man. The elves guessed he would reign well because of that fact. "Come, sit beside me. My Lady is not due for a while yet."

Elrohir and Elladan scanned the table. Indeed, the party was all men. It was a lavish sort of a bachelor celebration. "Bring on the maids, then," laughed Elrohir, taking a seat. "Where is our father?"

"He is strangely absent. I sent Legolas to check on him, he said he would come down later, when my Lady Arwen arrives. I was not one to enquire further."

Elladan sat down next to his brother, and looked distressed. "Think we went too far?" he asked his twin. "We said nothing that could be prevented. Best to say it now, then when he has one of us on our death bed, letting our last secret pass."

Aragorn sat silently as he watched this conversation. Elladan got more and more worked up, until he had to leave the table.

"I've never seen Elladan and yourself apart before, 'tis a strange experience. Like seeing one naked," Aragorn laughed.

"Brother, do not laugh," whispered Elrohir, trying to remain serious. "Elladan is visibly upset, you can see."

"Did he not know that your father would find out? He is a wise man," he said, taking a sip of wine.

"He asked adar to bind us."

Aragorn's face straightened a little. "Valar. You know I've always thought... ah, never mind. He approaches."

Elladan's face was a little tear streaked when he sat down. He wiped at his face absently, and made a gurgling laugh when he took a sip of wine. Aragorn reached over and massaged his Elladan's neck with base of his hand. "Alright, brother? Have some more lilac wine, it makes everything seem rosy," he laughed quietly. "Haldir!" he suddenly called loudly across the table. "Where is this promised music your people are so famed for? One would think the elves in Lothlôrien were deaf!" Haldir nodded, smiling, and rose to organise his men.

Elrohir put his arm around Elladan, and nuzzled into his hair a little. "Okay?" he whispered. "Mhmm. Let's not talk about it now. Just enjoy the food." Elrohir seemed a little cut at this distance he was experiencing from his other half. There was nothing they didn't endure together. Perhaps their different stance on the matter was hurting Elladan more than he saw. Binding, along with many old, elven customs had always been a very big event to his twin.

There was a sudden trumpeting, and a loud burst of folkmusic started. Aragorn raised a glass and smiled heartily. Elladan smiled a little, and slapped the King's back. "To the fair Lady Arwen!" he cried out, raising his goblet along with the others. "Let the celebrations begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

The night drew out long, and after Arwen's arrival, the tables had been cleared and the dance floor prepared. There was still no sign of Elrond, but the boys were not troubled. Each was preoccupied dancing with a fair elven maiden, and soon there was a line of young girls begging to dance with the devilishly handsome twins.

"May I have but a dance?"

There was a soft, flowing female voice coming from over Elrohir's shoulder, and it was Arwen, dressed the a long, blue flowing dress that had become her namesake, her head adorned in sparkling blue diamonds.

Elrohir smiled, and politely excused himself from his dance partner. "Only one? Very well, my Lady. You look beautiful," he said kindly, as he took his sister's tender hand, and began swaying slowly with her in time to the music.

"I remember you used to dance with me much more energetically," she teased. "You cannot be already getting old, and it doesn't seem as if you long for the company of your previous dancer," she laughed, peering at the unfortunate elf, whose tiny face she sensed somewhat disgusted her brother. "So, what of it? What troubles you, my Ro? And where, may I enquire, is your cheeky twin?" He sighed deeply, and then, with an inhalation of new, fresh air, smiled. "I do not wish to start such a coil on such a beautiful night. Just dance with me."

And so they danced. The whole crowd was in great merriment, and Elladan was not excluded from that matter. He was dancing merrily with Haldir, the two very drunk, and grasping to each other for dear life as they stumbled and span about the dance floor.

"Slow down," laughed Haldir, clutching his chest, almost winded. "I cannot get my air."

Elladan pushed himself tighter onto the blonde, clinging to his deep purple cape, and then suddenly forced his glimmering mouth upon him. "Have mine," he whispered hoarsely and drunkenly, and forced his tongue into the other's mouth.

Aragorn could see this, from the other side of the room, and frowned. Not that he forbid his brother from pairing with his friend at all, but he knew such an action would hurt Ro incredibly.

Haldir didn't struggle at all. He had thought this elf uninteresting, being a copy of another, and simply because of his beauty, had thought him boring and conceited. But now, in his arms, he wanted him deeply and badly. He broke away from the kiss a little, and put his hand on the back of Elladan's neck gently, holding the elf to him.

"Elladan," he breathed against his ear. "You are perfection."

Elladan laughed, and pulled back, suddenly remembering his brother. He twirled around, spinning the blonde with him to a sudden stop. "Come. We are too drunk to talk of these things, and act in such a way. Let us go pester my twin brother." He dragged Haldir behind him by the scruff of his collar. Haldir twitched and reddened a little as Elladan noisily made his way through the group of dancers, shouting his twin's name loudly.

There was a sudden jerk on his robe as he was pulled backward into the crowd by Aragorn.

"What in Valar are you doing? Making such a noise, parading yourself like a brazen hussy? Anyone would think you were the village idiot on an escape mission."

Elladan laughed, and punched his foster-brother playfully. He saw the straightness and disappointment in Aragorn's face, and then quietened. "Sorry," he said simply, and continued making his way through the crowd. He finally found Elrohir, laughing with Arwen, the two of them spinning around fast.

"Found you!" he cried loudly, and releasing Haldir, barged his brother roughly. Arwen went tumbling into the crowd, and everyone gasped. She was quickly assisted by the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, who fussed over the elf as if it were their only chance to touch such a beauty.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" asked Pippin, dusting her off a little.

"Thankyou, halfling. I am fine." She gracefully swirled to her feet, as if it were no effort at all.

All eyes turned to Elladan.

"Err... Pardon me."

Elrond was sitting in his chair, listening to the hubbub downstairs with attentive ears. He always loved harp music, and the high melody of it radiated through the floorboards and into his chambers. He was slowly unrobing himself, preparing himself for a sleep before his speech tomorrow, when there was a knocking at the door, and without waiting for an answer, in burst Elladan.

"I've ruined everything!" he cried out.

Elrond's eyes were that of a rabbit being hunted. "What in the Heavens?" He was about to start a lecture on privacy when he saw how visibly upset his child was, and remembering that Elladan was the sensitive one, he sat on the edge of his bed and beckoned to him. He had come alone. That meant something really was wrong.

"Come here, my leafling. Tell me."

Elladan slumped on his father's bed, and lay back, wiping small streams of tears from his eyes, and rubbing them until the whites became red, and his hands streaked with kohl.

"Drunk again. Ay, Valar. This is what happens to you every time, little one. You must take it slowly," his father said quietly, stroking his son's hair. "What happened?"

Elladan turned to his father, smiling a little through his tears. "Nothing that wouldn't be forgotten by now, I suppose. Truthfully, I just needed to come and see you. Make sure you weren't still...mad at me."

"Mad at you? Leafling, what makes you think I would be mad?"

Elladan sat up, a little angry at the casual tone his father took. "You seemed that way when you left us this evening in our chambers. By the Valar, I was worried sick that we had lost you forever." His face reddened as he said this, and Elrond tried to stroke the flush away from his child's cheeks.

"I was simply...taken back. I love you both more than can ever be known. As with Arwen, as with Aragorn. You are all my children. When I think of you, I think of you playing innocently in the fields outside Lothlôrien, fishing in the streams of Rivendell. I certainly never thought of you being bound, sharing my kingdom together. You would certainly not reign with respect from your people," Elrond said softly, trying to make his point understood.

"We never asked to rule your -"

"Asked?" Elrond interrupted. "This is the honour of your kin! And you tell me that being... bound to Elrohir is more important than your blood?"

Elladan sat up, adjusting himself. He crossed to the mirror, and combed his fingers through his raven locks. He walked to the door, silently, angrily.

"Well?"

"Elrohir is my blood. He is my being, my very soul. I would rather die now as a mortal fool, than have a kingdom of immortality without being bound to him." He closed the door.

Walking down the stairs, he wondered if he had made a mistake.

"Elladan!"

The happy cry of his name from his brother made his heart fill with happiness once more. "Where did you go? You ran off like a frightened child," Elrohir laughed, hugging Elladan in a brotherly way, and passing him a glass of wine. Elladan smiled, and pressed himself into his twin, hiding his face under Elrohir's black locks.

"I want to leave," he whispered.

"Leave? Come on, tôrbain. We have to get drunk first. Dance a bit with that fair Legolas. He's been eying us all night," he grinned, flicking a glance towards the blonde. Legolas smiled in the distance, blushing a little, and giving a small friendly wave. The way he sat generously showed more than enough of his heavenly form. "Look at the way he sculls all that lilac wine. He wants to get nicely soused, and then he wants us to have our way with him. I can read it in his eyes." Elladan laughed. "You can't even see his eyes from here, my love."

Elrohir smiled. "True enough. So, where do you want to go then?"

"I don't know. I want to run away. Let's run away," his brother snickered, like a little child. Elrohir pulled back. "What are you talking about? Have you been talking to adar again? Please tell me not." Elladan sighed. "I had to make sure he wasn't missing all this because of us."

"And?"

"Who knows. He still thinks it a stupid idea," Elladan shrugged, as if their father were mad.

"What, being bound? Are we so soon back to that? Of course it is, you fool. We're brothers, by Valar. You know how long it took us to get this far. We cannot bring such a matter to our people. Shall we have everyone else hating us while we hate ourselves?"

Elladan pulled back from the safety of his brother's hair. He knew Elrohir was right. But why did everyone think him mad for wanting to be bound to his love?

" A toast!"

There was a communal chant for the happy engaged couple to make a toast, and eventually, after much noise and laughter, Aragorn climbed onto a nearby table and hoisted Arwen up with him.

"Well, what can I say...yet again? Thanks," he said, laughing, and climbed down. The laugh went around the room, and everyone raised their glasses. Arwen blushed, and was helped down by nearby elves.

Elrohir smiled, and raised his glass along with the others. Elladan joined in. The two stood, arms wrapped around each other's waists. A few curious eyebrows were raised at this, but it was quickly dismissed as brotherly binds and nothing more.

Legolas Greenleaf elbowed his way through the crowd, and wrapped his arms tightly around Elrohir's back. The two spun around, and were confronted by the blonde beauty himself. "Salutations, my Prince," Elrohir smiled, bowing a little jokingly. "Greetings yourself, Son of Elrond," he smiled, releasing his grip. "Are you drunk?" laughed Elladan, pointing at Legolas' crooked stance. "Aye, but a small bit, but a small bit. Do you wish to play with me?"

The two twins looked confused.

Legolas laughed. "Take a walk with me. Down to the field. We can spar a little. I feel like letting this energy out to some good use."

The twins smiled, and put their glasses down on a nearby buffet. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

"Admittedly, I get rather scared out here on my own," laughed Legolas drunkenly, pointing to the old oaks that surrounded the empire. The twins laughed in unison, but it was forced. They didn't like being out here either. It reminded them of dark stories told to them by their father. It reminded them of the wrath of Saruman, the hellish depths of Mordor, and the crooked, evil face of Gollum that haunted them so often at night. Elladan shuddered, and his twin put a protective arm around him.

Legolas wandered off in front, his arms full of swords, and stupidly, thought Elrohir, no armour. He could see this ending in some form of idiotic disaster. "Legolas!" he called out ahead. The blonde was whistling to himself. He could not hear a thing. "Greenleaf! Let us return, the sinister cold doesn't agree with us!"

Nothing.

The three continued to slump along, and Elladan and Elrohir began to enjoy being outdoors, together in the dark with nobody to bother them. They turned to each other, and gazing into their living mirrors, lost sight of all that was around them. They stopped to embrace, when they heard an annoyed bellowing of "Oh, pitiful orc!"

They looked forward, and Legolas had disappeared. "By all things sacred, stop fooling about, drunken fool," Elladan shouted, now running forwards. "Come on then! Where are you?" Oh, Valar!" he cried out, gripping to Elrohir's trailing cloak as he lost his foot holding, and the two of them slipped into the pit that had claimed Legolas.

"Ouch," whimpered Ro.

"Brilliant," muttered Elladan, standing and dusting himself off. He peered out of the pit into the night sky, and came to the conclusion that the pit was too steep and unstable to risk climbing out of. It could start a deadly avalanche.

"What on Middle-Earth do we do now?" huffed Legolas, sitting in the corner of the pit, a pile of swords on top of him.

"I suppose we sit here, waiting for someone to realise we're missing."

Legolas laughed loudly. "That won't happen for many an hour. There are hundreds of folk indoors. They won't notice our absence until the guests leave, which may be days. And nobody would think to look for us here," he added.

"Why not?" Elladan demanded.

"Nobody knows we're here. I think I took rather a wrong turn back at that sign post," Legolas laughed drunkenly.

"Valar. That was miles ago! You stupid, stupid elf!" Elrohir cried out.

Elladan slumped down next to Legolas, and pulled his annoyed twin down with him. "Fighting isn't going to make it anymore pleasant down here. Just rest."

"What if it floods?" shouted Elrohir. "What then?"

Elladan rolled his eyes, and Legolas did the same.

"SIT DOWN!"

"How many hours has it been?"

"Just add 5 minutes since you last asked me," replied Legolas angrily. The lilac wine had now worn off, and he was getting impatient with Elrohir's anxiety.

"By the Valar, I've never been so bored," Elladan muttered after a long silence on his part.

Elrohir snuggled tighter to his twin, and absently stroked at his inner thigh. Elladan shrugged him off. "Not here, tôrbain. Have some decency, please."

Legolas actually laughed at this. "By all means, do whatever you want. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. If the two of you wish to... well... do whatever it is you do, then please, don't let my presence stop you."

Now Elrohir laughed. "Ooh, I love this game. He wants to watch, Elladan. I love a boy who's into that," he smirked.

Elladan dug his nails into Ro's leg. "Don't be such a brazen hussy," he mimicked Aragorn. The two laughed, and then comment went over Legolas' head. The blonde simply settled comfortably into his corner, and drew his hood over his eyes. "I'm not a boy," he added cheekily, as he closed his lashes.

The twins giggled. "Prove it."

Legolas opened his eyes, smiling wickedly and knelt, balancing his weight on his haunches. His hands dropped slowly to the lacing that held his leather pants together. "Is this what you want?" he whispered, making sure the twins' eyes were focused on him.

Elladan laughed, and sank back into the walls of the pit. "This is stupid," he muttered as he closed his eyes. Elrohir said nothing, and just turned his gaze to Legolas' glowing eyes, still black with kohl. He looked almost like a young maiden with his hair flowing as it did, but his muscular torso that peeked through his tunic said otherwise.

Legolas stared back into Elrohir's grey pools. "So?" he quizzed, the corner of his mouth flicking into a little teasing smile.

Elrohir growled softly as he licked his lips. "Show me."

Elladan sat up a little at this, and directed his focus not to Legolas, but to Elrohir. Even in the dark, he make out that his twin's eyes were flickering with delight, just as they had when they had first embraced that evening. He felt a little uncomfortable at this, but just turned his attention to Legolas instead. The blonde was rapidly undoing his pants, eye contact never breaking. He had done this before, but never with another male. This idea sort of intrigued Elladan, and he moved closer, now side by side with his brother.

Elrohir quickly put a hand on Legolas'. "Stop," he commanded gently. Legolas complied instantly, as if under a spell. "Get this off," Ro whispered, tugging gently at the top half of his outfit. Legolas did as he was bid, and with one swift movement, stripped himself of the ripped green garment.

Both twins sucked their breath in a little. Such a beautiful body was not unknown to them, as they had both witnessed each other's before. But this was different perfection. While the twins' sexiness was all based on slender and smooth form like a woman's, Legolas was definitely all man. His masculine torso rippled as he moved, and this excited Ro incredibly. He gripped his twin's arm a little. Elladan smiled, and coaxed Legolas towards him. The blonde crawled forward slowly, unsure of himself. Ro instantly grabbed his face, and dragged it towards his own.

"Is this what you've always dreamed it would be with us?" he asked.

Legolas smiled. "I never had the pleasure of such dreams," he smirked. The length of time this exchange was taking was too much for Elladan. He pulled Legolas away from his twin, and on top of himself. Legolas grinned, and pushed himself forward of his own will, meeting Elladan's face with an open mouth. Ro had now climbed onto Legolas' back, and the three of them now lay in an awkward stack at the bottom of the pit.

Elladan lurched his head forward and took Legolas' mouth in his own, forcing his demanding tongue into the elf. Elrohir sank his teeth viciously into the nape of Legolas' neck, uncaring and unaware of the pain it caused. The blonde arched his back a little at the burning heat of Elrohir's accompanying suction, but then slowly relaxed back downwards, and settled into Elladan comfortably.

"Shall we take him, Ro?" Elladan whispered.

"Wait."

Legolas shuffled uncomfortably at the weight on his back, and rolled over so the whole pile of elves collapsed, and now he was sandwiched in-between them, side by side. He rolled onto his back, and from each side, an elf intertwined a leg around him. His eyes were hazy with lust, and he began to not know who was who. What did it matter anyway?

Elladan bit gently at the skin of his collarbone, and he arched his back as Elrohir licked a trail down to his nipple, where a piercing had been thrust through. Elrohir had never seen such a thing before, but it excited him immensely, so he instantly sucked it into his mouth, Legolas panting as he did so.

There was a loud trumpeting in the distance, and the heavy sound of horse hooves. Elladan rose instantly, panicking, and Elrohir sat up. Legolas lay on the bottom of the pit, breathing unevenly and fast, his hands on his pants, burning to remove them.

Elrohir bent back down to kiss Legolas softly. "Looks like rescue came in the nick of time," he snickered.

x {to review is to love.}


End file.
